


Pocky/Day

by blue_spectrum



Series: Drabble/AU [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine had thought it would be just another day at school, but he had been wrong. The human sized Pocky boxes welcoming the students at the gates were enough sign of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky/Day

**Author's Note:**

> Limyth said it was Pocky Day and I'm weak, so I wrote this (and another one with Harklight). This is because of her, for her and betaed by her!  
> (I love this series because titles are so easy...)

Slaine had thought it would be just another day at school when he had opened his eyes that morning. But he had been wrong. So wrong. The first hint had been the girls walking ahead of him, one holding a box of Pocky and letting the other take some. They giggled all the way, sometimes looking back at him and giggling even more. And alright, girls did that when he had first come to school, but they did it a lot less now that he had been there for a whole year. Or they hid it better.

Second clue had been the human sized Pocky boxes welcoming the students to school. And well, that was all the information Slaine needed, really. He always forgot how many particular holidays the Japanese had, and this one he was sure he would never remember ahead. This belief was proof that he didn’t know what was waiting for him, that he didn’t understand the dreadful nature of his fate.

He went to class as usual, confident that he was safe from any sharing-a-stick-of-candy festivity. Last year he had been dodging approaches from people all day, everyone trying to trick him into believing that this was a national holiday that needed to be honored. It did not take a genius to realize that they had planned to take advantage of his recent arrival to the country and little knowledge of their customs. They, just like him, should have known better.

He wondered about his school on the way to his classroom, politely greeting back everyone. He was not sure if everyone was so passionate over Pocky day, or if his school was just very special. The human sized Pocky should have been enough for him to assume the latter, but he was too courteous to even form the thought.

During morning, nothing particular happened, save for the looks he got, and lunch break came uneventfully enough. He walked with his lunch outside, to the place where he met his long time friend, who had came to Japan not long ago. Sure enough, Asseylum was already there, sitting between the two classmates that always joined them, Rayet and Inaho. Inaho, who held a box of Pocky with his left hand and spotted him immediately, finishing the sweet stick and licking the tip of his fingers.

Slaine refused to sigh. He could sense mischief in the boy’s demeanor and that just put him on edge. He would not give him the pleasure to know that he was distressed, yet again, by him.

“Slaine!” Asseylum said upon seeing him. “Japan has the most wonderful holidays!”

“Yes, they do” maybe the word he’d use wasn’t wonderful, but they sure were something else.

“Inaho-san told me I should ask you about how it’s celebrated!”

He would not fire a deathly look to Inaho just to find his smug and invisible smile. He would _not_ , he was the elder among them, he could act like it.

“You mean besides eating the Pocky?”

“Yes! There’s some kind of ritual for it? I’ve seen some people ask for it, but I have yet to see it happen!” Her eyes were so bright they made his own hurt. There was no way he could say no when she was so excited.

“Maybe we should demonstrate?”

That had been Inaho, always there to try to outsmart him. And now again, he had him just where he wanted. Slaine wondered why, _why_ was this boy always against him, but he could not, for the life of him, find any reason. It didn’t help that the more he looked at the brunette, the more handsome he thought he was. That was why he didn’t look.

“Please demonstrate!” said Asseylum, hands pleading in front of her.

“Maybe Rayet-?” Slaine had started, but the girl slurped from the straw of her box of juice loudly, a tiny smile so much like Inaho’s that he couldn’t believe they were not related.

“I also want to look” she said, sitting even more comfortably on the bench, clearly not willing to get up.

But Inaho did and walked to stand right in front of Slaine, his usual impassive expression firmly in place. The blond couldn’t help blushing, knowing what was to come, trying to find a way out, but unavoidably failing. The things he would do for Asseylum. Even share a Pocky with his nemesis. Oh, dreadful fate.

“Say _ah_ ”

Inaho took one stick, showing with his own mouth exactly what kind of _ah_ he wanted Slaine to make. The blond looked one final time at Asseylum, who apparently didn’t want to miss any detail and was as thrilled as before.

Slaine swallowed and opened his mouth, nervous just by the notion of Inaho putting anything there, let alone a Pocky he would later bite on. When the slim stick was in place, he saw it, clear as day, clear as Asseylum’s eyes, clear as his own eyes, the smile on Inaho’s lips and his tongue darting out to lick them before getting even closer.

He didn’t touch Slaine, but he might as well have been undressing him, with the look he was giving him. He bit on the Pocky, the crack too loud in their ears, almost as loud as Slaine’s thumping heartbeat. He bit again. And again, barely taking anything into his mouth each time.

Far away, he could hear Asseylum squealing when Inaho passed the middle of the stick, the tip of their noses brushing. Inaho was staring right at him and he knew he was blushing, about to get dizzy with how hot his face felt. And the brunette stopped. Right there.

The seconds stretched and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be doing something or if he should just wait there until both got old. Their breaths mingled and Inaho just stared.

Slaine’s whole body was on high alert, ready to react to any movement from the other. His hands were twitching, itching to… do something, anything, maybe take Inaho’s head and smash their lips together. The mere thought of it was enough to cause an aborted move, his shoulders slightly leaning forward, but it was all the other needed and everything he was waiting for, apparently.

Inaho did. He took Slaine’s head with both hands and smashed their lips together, angling his head to get the best points of contact. And they were such good places, Slaine never knew just how sensitive his lips were until that very moment, when every sensation focused there, making him forget about everything else.

Distantly, he heard the surprised gasp of Asseylum and opened one eye to look in her direction. He could see how Rayet was also sucking Asseylum’s face while the girl clung to her shoulders. Cruhteo was going to kill him for allowing that later, but for now, Slaine could only think of what was in front of him. Of who was in front of him.


End file.
